En Halloween todo puede ser
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: En Halloween pueden pasar las cosas más locas como, por ejemplo, que termines practicando magia por una galleta.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Aviso:**_ Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

**Nota: **AU mágico. Una cosa rara: hay magia, pero no todos los personajes la utilizan.

**Promt: **Galleta.

* * *

**En Halloween todo puede ser**

…

**I**

…

Draco ama esta parte de la ciudad, sobre todo en otoño. Las veredas se ven coloridas a causa de las hojas caídas y el atardecer en ese punto exacto de la ciudad parece volver todo mágico, hermoso; además, sumando las decoraciones y preparativos de cada casa para recibir Halloween, todo se vuelve más cautivador.

Sobre todas las cosas, en esta época del año, Harry Potter – acá, su novio desde hace tres años – parece deslumbrar. Como ahora, la sonrisa de Harry al abrirle la puerta es preciosa y su mirada brilla como la más hermosa esmeralda, o solo puede ser cosa de que Draco está muy enamorado.

De todas formas, es una cosa maravillosa de ver.

—¿Tu madre está haciendo galletas? —pregunta con la mirada brillante.

Harry se ríe suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Nada de comerte las galletas de mamá, Draco —sonríe divertido—. Son para mañana.

Draco entrecierra los ojos, indignado. Camina por la sala de estar mientras se quita la bufanda del cuello, la deja en el respaldo del sofá en medio de la habitación y camina hacia el comedor con pasos lentos, sintiendo la mirada de Harry sobre su nuca.

Las galletas se encuentran sobre la mesa, enfriándose.

Es una cosa extraña, Lily nunca suele dejar solas sus famosas galletas de jengibre y miel con formas de escobas y murciélagos que suelen hacer caer en la tentación a Draco; algo que Lily sabe perfectamente. El que sea una trampa, sí, es lo más probable y algo que Draco confirma en cuanto toca la primera galleta caliente y una suave corriente le patea un poco.

—Draco, querido. —se escucha la amable voz de Lily por toda la casa—. Las galletas no están permitidas hasta mañana.

Entonces es allí cuando Harry se ríe de verdad, abrazando su estómago y revolcándose en el sofá de almohadones mullidos, el maldito traidor. Draco pone los ojos en blanco, hace una mueca y se acerca al sofá, dándole una patada nada suave en la pierna a su novio para luego sentarse a su lado y apoderarse del control de la televisión.

—Vamos a ver películas de terror hasta que llores —dice Draco de manera oscura.

—Pero… —la mirada de acero de Draco y una ceja levantada hacen suspirar a Harry—. Está bien.

Harry se acomoda los lentes, sigue sobándose la pierna lastimada y se pasa los por sus oscuros mechones despeinados antes de acomodarse mejor en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco. No importa que ahora deba ver las horribles películas que tanto le gustan a su novio – y que pasan cada dos por tres porque vísperas de Halloween –, todo ha valido completamente la pena de ver la mueca sorprendida de Draco.

Bendita sea su madre, las galletas y los encantamientos.

* * *

**.**

_Se supone que iba a empezar esto anoche para ambientar la cosa, ¡pero! Me pudo el cansancio, en fin, espero subir su gran mayoría (si no es que todo) esta noche antes de comenzar con los monstruos llamados trabajos finales, uh._

_¡Lo que me tiren que sea de a buenas! ¡Hasta luego!_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

**Nota: **AU mágico. Una cosa rara: hay magia, pero no todos los personajes la utilizan.

**Promt: **Noche.

* * *

**En Halloween todo puede ser**

**…**

**II**

**…**

Es otoño, Draco no comprende porque diablos hace tanto frío en una noche otoñal y mucho menos qué hace caminando por las calles tan tarde, dirigiéndose a la maldita Casa de los Gritos. De la misma manera, Draco tampoco entiende cual es ese efecto mágico que Harry tiene sobre él para convencerlo de hacer este tipo de cosas.

Tal vez todo se deba a que es la noche – treinta y cinco minutos – antes de Halloween.

—¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo? —cuestiona Draco al acomodarse la bufanda.

—Estamos caminando —dice Harry con un tono divertido—. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche.

La mirada clara de Draco se clava sobre Harry, su sonrisa brillante y su chaqueta del colegio, de un profundo rojo sangre. Hay algo en todo esto que le da un mal presentimiento a Draco, como una pequeña espina molesta picando en lo más profundo de su ser que le recuerda las historias que circulan desde hace años sobre la abandona casa escondida detrás de los terrenos de su anterior colegio junto con las maldiciones y tragedias que la rodean.

En momento así, ser un practicante activo ayudaría un montón.

—Estamos caminando hacia una muerte segura —sisea Draco—. Así que espero que de verdad tengas esas galletas o yo mismo te mataré.

Harry le mira detrás de sus lentes, niega suavemente y sonríe mientras se acerca un poco más a él, agarrando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Una brisa sopla cuando Harry le da un beso en la cien y tira un poco de él para que apure el paso, entonces Draco tan solo mira hacia el cielo, sus ojos fijos sobre la luna llena mirándolo desde lo alto y suspira resignado.

—Vamos, Draco —Harry tironea de su agarre un poco más—. Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Algunas veces Draco se cuestiona sobre lo curioso que Harry es. A menudo el rubio muchacho de diecinueve años piensa sobre el odio terriblemente exagerado de Harry hacia las películas de terror, pero su contradictorio amor por los misterios más extraños; o como se entretiene con sopas de letras y detesta los crucigramas con pasión, como muchas otras cosas. Montones de ellas.

Pero ciertamente, es lo que Draco más ama de Harry.

Entonces, Draco solo sonríe con cariño hacia Harry antes de comenzar una tonta competencia de quién apura a quién hasta que terminan corriendo uno al lado del otro, riendo mientras el viento mueve sus cabellos y sus mejillas se colorean un poco. Por Harry, por lo que tienen, todo vale la pena aunque después se arrepienta.

* * *

**.**

_¿Por qué siempre me demoro y subo todo tarde? No sé, la vida (?) ¡Lo que me tiren, que sea de a buenas! Si ven algún error por allí, no tengo idea de donde está pero lo siento; hoy mi cerebro no está al cien sobre cien. ¡Chao!_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Aviso:**

**Nota: **AU mágico. Una cosa rara: hay magia, pero no todos los personajes la utilizan.

**Promt: **Casa.

* * *

**En Halloween todo puede ser**

**…**

**III**

**…**

La Casa de los Gritos se ha hecho famosa hace ciento cincuenta años con la muerte de Helena Ravenclaw, pero eventualmente ha terminado por quedar en olvido aun a pesar de las miles de historias que circulan en la ciudad. Por lo menos, ha sido así hasta hace cinco años atrás, cuando el abandonado cuerpo de Myrtle Warren se descubrió en el primer escalón de las escaleras y sin signos visibles de su muerte; todo un misterio hasta hoy en día.

Así que sí, Draco no está nada emocionado por estar a meros pasos de la destartalada puerta de la casa.

—Ya llegamos hasta aquí —dice con reticencia—. Así que volvamos a tu casa.

—La cosa es entrar a la casa, Draco —recuerda Harry con el flequillo casi tapándole los ojos—. Pero si tienes miedo, podemos volver.

La nariz de Draco se arruga en señal de disgusto ante el tono burlón que logra distinguir en la voz de su novio y sus labios se aprietan hasta volverse una fina línea, su mentón se levanta un poco hacia arriba cuando silenciosamente acepta el desafío. Esta es una cosa, no importa el tiempo que pase o la relación que tengan, el picarse con pequeños retos es algo que nunca se pierde entre ellos y nunca, probablemente, vaya a faltar.

No por eso Draco estará igual de contento con cada situación que se presente, como esta.

—Más quisieras, Potter —sonríe Draco, petulante.

—Sigue soñando, Malfoy —devuelve Harry alegremente.

Con paso decidido, Harry es el primero en acercarse del todo a la casa abandonada y con una mirada brillante que despierta curiosidad en Draco, Harry saca una varita de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y hace unos sutiles aunque poco fluidos movimientos de muñeca mientras murmura por lo bajo. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Draco, la puerta de madera se abre lentamente en un chillido tétrico, poco atrayente mientras que Harry guarda su varita y le mira, esperando.

—¿Cuándo diablos tu…? —comienza Draco al acomodarse a lado de su novio.

—¿Cómo crees que conseguí las galletas? —inquiere Harry con una ceja levantada.

Draco parpadea antes de reír suavemente, sus ojos centelleantes sobre Harry y su bonita sonrisa que le provoca el querer besarlo todo el tiempo. _Tonto y atractivo Potter_.

—Debes enseñarme eso —dice Draco.

—Sigue soñando, Malfoy —repite Harry con diversión.

Por supuesto, Harry es el primero en entrar a la casa maldita ante la atenta mirada de Draco. Con la chaqueta del colegio, los hombros de Harry se ven un poco más anchos de lo que son y su espalda se ve increíble – no, no tiene nada que ver con que Draco esté enamorado de su novio, que las espaldas también son lindas; más es la de Harry –, pero por un extraño momento Harry parece una figura distorsionado a la distancia, como un fantasma.

Draco tan solo se siente un poco aliviado cuando está a lado de Harry una vez más y entrelaza sus dedos.

* * *

**.**

_Esto lo he escrito esta mañana, pero se me pasó subirlo. Cosas que pasan. ¡Lo que me tiren, que se de a buenas! ¡Chao!_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

**Nota: **AU mágico. Una cosa rara: hay magia, pero no todos los personajes la utilizan.

**Promt: **Casa.

* * *

**En Halloween todo puede ser**

**…**

**III**

**…**

La Casa de los Gritos se ha hecho famosa hace ciento cincuenta años con la muerte de Helena Ravenclaw, pero eventualmente ha terminado por quedar en olvido aun a pesar de las miles de historias que circulan en la ciudad. Por lo menos, ha sido así hasta hace cinco años atrás, cuando el abandonado cuerpo de Myrtle Warren se descubrió en el primer escalón de las escaleras y sin signos visibles de su muerte; todo un misterio hasta hoy en día.

Así que sí, Draco no está nada emocionado por estar a meros pasos de la destartalada puerta de la casa.

—Ya llegamos hasta aquí —dice con reticencia—. Así que volvamos a tu casa.

—La cosa es entrar a la casa, Draco —recuerda Harry con el flequillo casi tapándole los ojos—. Pero si tienes miedo, podemos volver.

La nariz de Draco se arruga en señal de disgusto ante el tono burlón que logra distinguir en la voz de su novio y sus labios se aprietan hasta volverse una fina línea, su mentón se levanta un poco hacia arriba cuando silenciosamente acepta el desafío. Esta es una cosa, no importa el tiempo que pase o la relación que tengan, el picarse con pequeños retos es algo que nunca se pierde entre ellos y nunca, probablemente, vaya a faltar.

No por eso Draco estará igual de contento con cada situación que se presente, como esta.

—Más quisieras, Potter —sonríe Draco, petulante.

—Sigue soñando, Malfoy —devuelve Harry alegremente.

Con paso decidido, Harry es el primero en acercarse del todo a la casa abandonada y con una mirada brillante que despierta curiosidad en Draco, Harry saca una varita de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y hace unos sutiles aunque poco fluidos movimientos de muñeca mientras murmura por lo bajo. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Draco, la puerta de madera se abre lentamente en un chillido tétrico, poco atrayente mientras que Harry guarda su varita y le mira, esperando.

—¿Cuándo diablos tu…? —comienza Draco al acomodarse a lado de su novio.

—¿Cómo crees que conseguí las galletas? —inquiere Harry con una ceja levantada.

Draco parpadea antes de reír suavemente, sus ojos centelleantes sobre Harry y su bonita sonrisa que le provoca el querer besarlo todo el tiempo. _Tonto y atractivo Potter_.

—Debes enseñarme eso —dice Draco.

—Sigue soñando, Malfoy —repite Harry con diversión.

Por supuesto, Harry es el primero en entrar a la casa maldita ante la atenta mirada de Draco. Con la chaqueta del colegio, los hombros de Harry se ven un poco más anchos de lo que son y su espalda se ve increíble – no, no tiene nada que ver con que Draco esté enamorado de su novio, que las espaldas también son lindas; más es la de Harry –, pero por un extraño momento Harry parece una figura distorsionado a la distancia, como un fantasma.

Draco tan solo se siente un poco aliviado cuando está a lado de Harry una vez más y entrelaza sus dedos.

* * *

**.**

_Esto lo he escrito esta mañana, pero se me pasó subirlo. Cosas que pasan. ¡Lo que me tiren, que se de a buenas! ¡Chao!_


End file.
